Tales of Warcraft: A Generic Roleplaying Experienc
by Exilir De'Zarough
Summary: A girl called Luan is asked to play Warcraft by her penpal Matthew, when she logs in strange things happen! Find out by reading! NO FLAMES OR ELSE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**A Generic Roleplaying Experience!**_

Tale 1: Masochism

Chapter 1: The Noobs are Back in Town!

Luan finished everything else, so she read the email she had got, saying...

From - – Warcraft

Just emailed you to let you know about WoW, you _do_ have it installed right? Just remember when you get on my character name is Ryumaga, don't call me by my real name. Just don't give yourself a smartass name, or I'll get you the next time we go on that exchange. Make sure you create an Alliance character otherwise you're boned! There'll be millions of people on, well it _is_ the most popular MMO in the history of the world. Anyway just make a character, select a class and see you in Warcraft...

P.S. Don't be the Night Elf Warrior, that's what I am!

When she had logged on to Warcraft she became a Draenei Hunter called Senria. Her character had blue skin, emerald eyes and purple pigtails. She wore azure garb and had a katana blade.

After two and a half hours of solid learning the game and getting to level 6, she left Ammen Vale and saw Ryumaga.

"Sorry I'm late, I don't want to be seen in the noob zone, too many noobs there..." he told her.

Ryumaga stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. He was a slightly thin Night Elf with long silver hair. His full Khorium plate armour had snow patterns on it and wore a fur cloak which concealed his two over-lengthened cobalt swords.

Just as they began to walk they saw a purple skinned Draenei male fight an oversized red moth, he was wearing a robe with bits of metal scale attached, he was using a steel lance.

"WTF, mages can't use lances!!!" Ryumaga stated boldly while watching the mysterious Draenei hit the moth with his lance. Just as the lance-wielding mage was about to speak, Ryumaga threw one of his swords into the moth and it died instantly.

"I am Koslov." The Mage then told them

Ryumaga seemed to blink suddenly and both Senria and Koslov jumped.

"This is a Party Invite Card, it allows you to invite me into a party and you to invite me into a party. The friend list was used first but due to bug issues they changed it." Ryumaga told them both.

"Was that moth..." Senria uttered

"That was 'Kunspricé' a rare level 68 mob usually only found in raid events in Netherstorm."

"Then what is it doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know, I did my grinding to Level 70 by quests in Shadowmoon!"

After a minute silence...

"Sorry guys I may not be able to help you for quite some time, my guild Frostbite is doing several raids on Tempest Keep, it's Tempest Keep raid week..." Ryumaga stated

"But how will we...?" Koslov replied

"You should get to Level 30 in a week, I've asked two of the guild's lower level members to help you."

**Party List**

**Ryumaga – NE War – L70**

**Senria – Dreanei Sha – L6**

**Koslov – Dreanei Mag - L7**

What will happen? Who are these people? Will Senria and Koslov get to Level 30 in a week? Will Ryumaga get some fat loot from Tempest Keep? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**A Generic Roleplaying Experience!**_

Tale 1: Masochism

Chapter 2: Acceptance...

As she remembered what happened the night before, Senria shook with fear as she logged on. When she had logged on, after a 5 minute log-in queue, she saw Koslov in Azure Watch.

"Hey!" she yelled while waving. Koslov then turned around and replied

"Guten tag!" Senria stared vacantly at him

"Oh that's right, you speak English! Sorry not used to playing on English server."

Just then a mysterious voice from out of the shadows boldly shouted

"Hello, you must be Senria and Koslov :)"

Just as Senria and Koslov turned to face the direction of the voice, it shouted again

"I'm Glave, Ryumaga asked me to train you guys up!"

When she did reveal herself Senria saw that she was a silver-haired Night Elf Hunter with golden armour and an oversized longbow. Koslov was not paying attention to what she was wearing, he moved behind her and started to stare at her butt. As he was doing this Glave slapped him and shouted

"Pervert!!!"

After this impulsive moment, Glave whistled and called her pet. Her pet was a Stranglethorn Tiger called London. Just then Senria asked her

"Where is the other guy Ryumaga sent? He said he'd ask to people to help, so where is the other one?"

"I'll call him. Arkanto! Get your lazy ass over here!!!"

"I'm comin'...noob..."

"I heard that!"

Arkanto was a green haired Night Elf with an eyepatch over his left eye. He wore unusual armour decorated with patches of purple and red, he had a scimitar in one hand and a box attached to the palm his other hand by a chain.

"What's in the box?" Senria asked.

Glave stared at Arkanto's box and then blankly stared at Senria before replying

"There is an item which doesn't exist in the game design yet it is in the game. Our guild Frostbite is searching for an item, the 'Cuivre Valkryie', the item not in the design is the key to finding it..."

"But we want to know what it is?" Koslov told her.

"The item has seven sections, only six have been found and they have been given to special members of Frostbite by the guildmaster Ryumaga.

"Ryumaga's the guildmaster!?" Senria suddenly asked

"Yes. There have only been four given out. They are in the possession of Ryumaga, me Glave, Arkanto and Albino. They are not given to the highest ranking members as two of our highest ranking members, Halvar and Ijiserian didn't get them. Hmm...why did Matthew ask you to play the game?

"Who?" Koslov asked

"Matthew, he's the player behind Ryumaga. He didn't say why he just said that he wanted us to talk more." Senria replied

"But then why did he say it was Tempest Keep raiding week if there are only four level 70's in the guild?" Glave replied. Upon hearing this Senria gasped

"It's because he wants to give the 5th item to you..." Glave told Senria

"Question, who gets the sixth item?" Koslov asked.

"You!" Arkanto sharply replied.

"Unfortunately it's awkward, you can't have the items unless your in the guild, and then there's the matter of modifying avatars so you have the item." Arkanto told everyone.

"Its true. Ryumaga has his concealed behind his hair, Arkanto wears his on his arm, I have mine on my hip..."

"So that is why you look so fat..." Koslov uttered

Glave slapped Koslov again and continued

"Albino keeps her's in her helm, behind her head. Also she's the one who modifies avatars to allow fitting of the boxes."

"Who is this 'Albino' she sounds like a hacker..." Senria said.

"Right here ready when you are..." a seductive voice stated

"Advantage no. 1 of being a rogue, stealth...allows you to eavesdrop on box-related conversation..."

The group saw a figure on the inn roof, the figure then jumped off and announced.

"Albino Kageina, avatar modifier, hacker, rogue..."

Glave then interrupted and said

"Mother of 3, IT consultant and heavy in debt, that's Daisy Lujille for you..."

Albino became visible. She was a human rogue dressed mainly in white clothing, with long white hair and had two swords which looked like white spears.

"Grr, don't call me by my real name!!! ;("

"Why not? It's fun... :)"

"Grr, so anyway I hear you wanna join Frostbite, whats the reason? You got a crush on Ryumaga?"

"No!" Senria sharply replied

"Take it easy, lol. Anyway he asked me to invite you guys in. Also while were here have these..."

Senria and Koslov received the Party Invite cards of Glave, Arkanto, Albino, Halvar and Ijiserian.

"Now you can invite us for whatever. Halvar and Ijiserian are L70 and high ranking members. You know everyone else..." Just after saying 'everyone' she leapt into the air and vanished

"Well we have to go too, we can't actually help you otherwise you get less XP and you'll take forever to get anywhere, but if you need any advice just ask me and London. So long!" Glave told Senria, while not looking at Koslov.

"You heard the girl bye...also there's a meeting at guild HQ in Everlook, you should come." Arkanto told the others. Senria then received an item.

"That's the Guildstone, it's like a Hearthstone but it takes you to Guild HQ."

"Why is it in a high level zone?" Koslov asked

"We're not called Frostbite for nothin'...bye!"

**Party List**

**Senria – Draenei Hun – L8**

**Koslov – Draenei Mag – L8**

**Ryumaga – NE War – L70**

**Glave – NE Hun – L40**

**Arkanto – NE War – L16**

**Albino – Human Rog – L70**

**Halvar – Human Pal - L70**

**Ijiserian – Gnome Warlock – L70**

What happens next in the meeting? Who in Elune is Halvar and Ijiserian? Does Senria really fancy Ryumaga? Why did Glave call her cat London?

Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**A Generic Roleplaying Experience!**_

Tale 1: Masochism

Chapter 3: Guild...

5:55 am, Valley of Strength, Orgrimmar.

There were only 2 people there. Both were warlocks with full Corrupter set.

The one on the left was a male Blood Elf with two light scythes on his back. The other one was a female Undead with one large scythe on her back. They both removed their masks. The Blood Elf had eerie green eyes, long white hair and a sadistic expression on his face. The Undead lady had long black hair and no distinct facial scars, she had a psychotic expression on her face. The Blood Elf then said sadistically

"Lets go...Ryuacea"

The Undead, Ryuacea then replied in the same tone

"OK...Reaper...whatever you...say...mwahahahahaha!"

They took their gear off one item at a time and then they made out...

9:30 am, Frostbite Guild HQ, Everlook, Winterspring.

"Alright, make yourselves at home!" Ryumaga told everyone.

"Hey what are these things next to guild members names?" Senria asked

"Oh those are guild notes, each member can put a note about a person, but if they do anyone can see it." A male voice replied, upon turning to see the person who said that Senria jumped

"Are you Halvar?" Senria asked

"Not just Halvar, I am Halvar Moura Kiltea the holiest Paladin in the known universe!!!" the male voice replied. He had blue eyes and short brown hair, several pieces of light themed armour and had a claymore that looked like 'Destiny'.

Senria looked at Halvar's notes and noticed they all said the same thing...

"Roleplayer, step away from the freak show..."

Senria looked at the notice board again and next to a player called 'Caralias' it said

"Hot babe, we're in love!"

"Now who would this be?" Senria asked

"Uh that would be me..." Ryumaga admitted

"You love her?" Koslov asked

"It's much more than love, it's desire to mate! Desire to mate!" Ryumaga told Koslov

"You English are so weird..." Senria sighed

"Your not English?" Koslov asked

"No I'm Belgian, I learnt English by watching...uh...um...er...what do they call it again? Oh that's right Muzzy!!!" Senria replied

Everybody just stared at her blankly

"Alright I watched learnt it by watching porno movies." Senria admitted

"Well the relationship between me and Caralias' player is great, we got our Horde alts to make out in Orgrimmar at 5:55 this morning..." Ryumaga strangely said.

"Someone mention us?" a sadistic female voice asked. As everyone turned to the voice's direction they saw that it came from a female Human player who had long blond hair, a flawlessly tanned body and wore several scraps of revealing metal armour.

"I'm Caralias, sorry I'm late baby, the art teacher called and went on and on about stuff. But anyway that isn't important, what's important is that we..." Caralias told everyone, she whispered the rest of the sentence in Ryumaga's ear

"Well I've gotta go, I've got my German exam tomorrow and I need to revise..." Ryumaga told everyone, after a long pause he added on

"And make out with Caralias, bye!"

After three hours Senria went levelling with Koslov and Arkanto (by this time they were all L20) when they were encountered by two trolls.

"Hi mon I'm Raptortusk"

"And I'm Manae"

Raptortusk was a red haired male troll who had demonic armour a large 2 handed axe and a longbow. Manae was a female troll who had a green ponytail who also had serpent-like armour, a light spear and shield and a longbow.

"You be Senria and Koslov right mon...?" Raptortusk asked them

Before they could respond Manae stated

"Look here is the deal. Reaper has asked that we test your skills in combat. I know were 50 levels above you. But with the power of the box-item you can kill anything."

"But mon, it can only be used when you're nearly dead!" Raptortusk told them

"Think fast!" Manae shouted as she and Raptortusk started attacking Senria and Koslov.

"Ooh a Mage with a lance, I love killing cheats..." Manae told Koslov.

"Ich höre das bereits" Koslov told the trolls

"What he sayin' mon?" Raptortusk asked Manae

"He says he's heard it before." Manae told Raptortusk

As the fight raged on

"How do we open these things? We've nearly died twice!" Senria asked Koslov

"Wait I have an idea, Box Open!!!" Koslov yelled

"OK, that didn't work..."

"Wait! What if we stand on them?" Senria suggested

They stood on the boxes and nothing happened, for the next half hour they tried ridiculous idea after ridiculous idea. Until Senria suggested.

"What if we connect them to our weapons?"

"Worth a try..." Koslov replied

When they did several beams of light surrounded them and then they transformed.

Senria's transformation made her armour completely blue, her sword turned a blue-ish colour and got longer, she grew white feathered wings and had a large blue halo above her head. She then heard a strange angelic voice inside her head say

"Himmelblau, the first avatar..."

Koslov's transformation was not too much different, his robe turned white and his metal scale became spiked and black, his lance turned a sickly blue colour and from the midpoint until the bottom it became serrated. He grew bright blue wings, which made a laser-like noise. He heard the same angelic voice say

"Famos, the second avatar..."

Realising now what the boxes were for they were ready to fight. Senria attacked Raptortusk and Koslov dealt with Manae, the fight was over instantly. Afterwards Koslov told them

"Danke, for showing us 'The power of the Box', also I hope your marriage stays together for however long it does."

"We be brother and sister mon!" Raptortusk told him

"Oh and only use that in an emergency, like when an unbeatable monster attacks or a virus emerges. Your a System Administration guild, so use the power wisely..." Manae told them

"System, administration...guild?" Senria uttured.

Suddenly she gained Caralias' party invite cards.

"Caralias, wanted you to have this..." Arkanto told her

**Party List**

**Senria – Draenei Hun – L20**

**Koslov – Draenei Mag – L20**

**Arkanto – NE War – L20**

**Glave – NE Hunter – L41**

**Albino – Human Rog – L70**

**Ryumaga – NE War – L70**

**Halvar – Human Pal – L70**

**Ijiserian – Gnome Warlock – L70**

**Caralias – Human Pal – L69**

**Horde Characters**

**Reaper – BE Warlock – L70**

**Ryuacea – Undead Warlock – L70**

**Raptortusk – Troll Hunter – L70**

**Manae – Troll Hunter – L70**

What happens next? Are there more than 2 avatars? Will Ryumaga and Caralias make out again? Will Halvar ever learn that he should shut up about how great he is?

Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**A Generic Roleplaying Experience!**_

Tale 1: Masochism

Chapter 4: Eerie Boy + Belgian Girl True Love

A week after discovering the avatar Luan Fandof logged on to World of Warcraft, but when she was on there was nobody in the guild online. Although since she was L40 she decided to do random things in Darnassus as she was bored. After hours of pointless looking for stuff to do, her attention was diverted to a Night Elf

"Oh...he's hot!" She thought. The same Night Elf looked at her and thought

"Oh...she's hot!" They walked up to each other, and after ten minutes silence the Night Elf said

"Uh...um...er...hi? I'm...um...er...uh...Noah?"

"Hi!" Senria replied

Noah had long green hair, a yellow robe and a white staff.

They decided to form a group and quested until Noah was L27 (he was L11 when they met) and as they explored Duskwood they were encountered by a Blood Elf

"I am Marindal, fear my 3 different kinds of sex appeal!!!"

Marindal was a blond female Paladin with some red armour and a large sword

She targeted Noah and nearly killed him in one blow, he then was surrounded by a flash of light, similar to light Senria was surrounded by when she transformed.

Suddenly his skin became yellow, his robe was covered in strange symbols and his staff became larger and spear-like.

Senria heard a strange voice telling her

"Seelsorge, the tenth avatar..."

Noah instantly killed Marindal.

"How were you able to do that?" Senria asked

"What do you mean, you can do it too..." Noah replied

"If you must know. There is an item not in the game design..."

"Yes, yes I know that!"

"It summons what is called an avatar, you transform and gain abilities. There are ten in total. Your avatar is called Himmelblau, Koslov's avatar is called Famos. Your friend Ryumaga's avatar is called Kaelte, Albino's is called Blitz, Glave's is Bogen, Arkanto's is Terroure, Caralias' is Haemmer. The one called Halvar has an avatar called Gerechtigkeit, Ijiserian's is known commonly as Geraeusch. And mine is commonly referenced to as Seelsorge."

"Cool..."

"And as you should know these were inspired by angels from a poem, written by...hey come back!!!"

Senria rushed off Everlook for a guild meeting.

"What's this about?" Arkanto asked?

They looked at an event calender saying

"Greetings adventurers, the Shadow of the Eye is upon us and the mountain of Iccolo Saer is a vital strategic location, but the Alliance and Horde choose to bicker over it. You must represent your faction to fight against the Eye...

Intense PVP

Cute Quest-Givers

Rare Items

Rare Items

And even more Rare Items

"Well we're in, no second thought about it." Ryumaga stated

Everyone just stared vaguely at him

"It'll be fun!

**Party List**

**Senria – L40 Draenei Hun**

**Noah – L26 NE Pri**

**Koslov – L38 Draenei Mag**

**Ryumaga – L70 NE War**

**Halvar – L70 Human Pal**

**Ijiserian – L70 Gnome Warlock**

**Albino – L70 Human Rog**

**Caralias – L70 Human Pal**

**Glave – L54 NE Hunter**

**Arkanto – L40 NE War**

**Horde Characters**

**Ryuacea – L70 Undead Warlock**

**Reaper – L70 BE Warlock**

**Raptortusk – L70 Troll Hun**

**Manae – L70 Troll Hun**

**Marindal – L70 BE Pal**

Who will win the **Battle of Iccolo Saer**? What will happen afterwards? Will everyone release their avatars? Why am I asking you all these questions?

Find out in Chapter 5!


End file.
